Talk:Ryūchi Cave
Naming Are we going to keep this name as it is? It doesn't follow the format we use for Mount Myōboku. Following that format, this article would be named "Cave Ryūchi". Unless of course we change that format. I believe this deserves some discussion to make sure we stick with one format. Same goes for the Humid Bone Forest. Omnibender - Talk - 23:23, March 21, 2012 (UTC) :I was wondering about that. I assumed it would be changed to the Myoboku format after we got confirmation O.o Also, I'm curious as to what the forest would be called.--Cerez365™ 23:27, March 21, 2012 (UTC) I'd presume that "Ryūchidō" and "Shikkotsurin" would become "Ryūchi Cave" and "Shikkotsu Forest" respectively, given that it isn't really commonplace for just 'cave' or 'forest' alone to precede a place name in English. However, if it's consistency we're after, we could always just change "Mount Myōboku" to "Myōboku Mountain". Blackstar1 (talk) 01:59, March 22, 2012 (UTC) :I think it would be a good idea to call them Mount Myoboku, Cave Ryuchi and Forest Shikkotsu. Would be consistent and would point out that they're connected in some way or another. Derigar (talk) 22:17, March 22, 2012 (UTC) ::I assume Ryuchi Cave and Sikkotsu Forest are the correct names for the two areas, considering Myoboku. The kanji appears to be correct and what not, just need someone who is not totally lazy to simple make the needed moves.--'TheUltimate3' ~Keeper of Lore~ 22:28, March 22, 2012 (UTC) Chapter 584 In the Otogakure group picture on page 15 the background looks somewhat like Ryūchi Cave, is this implying that Otogakure was made up of members of Jūgo's Clan? Sorry if this is too speculative, just curious if anyone else noticed the similarity in appearance. Arrancar79 (talk) 21:48, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :That's the "hole" Orochimaru kept his prisoners in at one of his hideouts. It kinda looks like an dug-out/arena kinda thing.--Cerez365™ (talk) 21:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) :: Yes, I remember that now thanks. Arrancar79 (talk) 22:47, May 2, 2012 (UTC) inhabitants What about Manda?--Elveonora (talk) 00:06, July 11, 2012 (UTC) Symbol Do we need a symbol (.svg) for the cave like Mount Myōboku? —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 19:57, August 31, 2012 (UTC) :Considering we never saw a symbol that could be linked to them, I wouldn't say so. Omnibender - Talk - 00:32, September 1, 2012 (UTC) ::We haven't seen much in the way of symbols since the person who usually created them isn't here but a filler one wouldn't hurt, if it's appropriate. I was thinking of tinkering with a .svg creator since I wanted one for the orphanage, but alas I haven't had the time. Not too sure what you could use for the cave though...--Cerez365™ (talk) 10:15, September 1, 2012 (UTC) Orochimaru's earrings? --Elveonora (talk) 12:47, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :Considering the Ryuchi Cave is the home of the snakes, a Snake would probably be the most appropriate. --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 13:46, September 1, 2012 (UTC) :That's good choice I think, but I prefer to put the first kanji letter of Ryūchi cave (龍') as the official symbol, but as Cerez said, we haven't a .svg creator at this moment and doing something like that requires time and effort. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot]] (Talk) 13:35, September 3, 2012 (UTC) I recently made one, I would like to have some assistance on where do I upload so I don't appear like i'm vandalizing the wiki.--Asuma 000 (talk) 15:52, March 9, 2013 (UTC) : If you follow the Image policy, then you can upload it here.~ UltimateSupreme 17:05, March 9, 2013 (UTC) ::A stylised 龍 is something I'd agree with. It would be like Myobokuzan's oil character. Omnibender - Talk - 17:55, March 9, 2013 (UTC) I happened to make a new symbol, I'm looking for some Feedback, I'll upload a new SVG. File of it. Please give me some Feedback for it, and assist me on what copyright it should be in. I got inspiration from the cave's snake on the left side of the chair of the Great Snake Sage. So please assist me, and or give me feedback :) Link : http://s772.photobucket.com/user/bakidoke/media/Orochi_zps2ca12ff1.png.html --Asuma 000 (talk) 16:08, October 10, 2013 (UTC) :I thought we are half a year apart from April Fools' Day.--Elveonora (talk) 21:05, October 10, 2013 (UTC) What relevancy does that hold, to what's being discussed. I'm assuming that you're attempting to insult me, to which I've clearly stated that I will redo it. And It's not like I purposely drew the icon, I could've done better, but I'm trying to match the symbol from the right of the White Snake Sage--Asuma 000 (talk) 00:14, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :If that's the case, good luck then, but you gotta admit that in its current form it looks amusingly, so you can't blame me for having gotten a laughter out of it. It made me recall of this for some reason. Looking at it again tho, it doesn't look that much differently and better in manga/anime either ._. just fix the eye and it's gonna be ok, I suppose. And my apologies for the failed attempt at an insult, I just love purposeful cynicism--Elveonora (talk) 11:47, October 11, 2013 (UTC) Looking at the link, and looking at the picture makes me understand the humor, then perhaps an outline would be better of the anime/manga version of it, of course its okay I didn't take it personal, it was more because I wanted some general feedback, and I was expecting harsher criticism --Asuma 000 (talk) 22:04, October 11, 2013 (UTC) :I have created this symbol, if you like, you can use it. :) → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 18:53, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::Cool, I think that first knaji would be enough for the symbol. http://i1283.photobucket.com/albums/a553/anaspet06/Shakhmootssign_zps2a261e68.png(Contact) 20:33, October 25, 2013 (UTC) :::Ok, I can change it if everyone is in agreement. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 20:51, October 25, 2013 (UTC) ::::Too large if edited to the word Ryuchi like Roofs for example it should be fine.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:37, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :::::Tell me what you need me to do, and I do with no problems. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 13:44, October 26, 2013 (UTC) Just the first kanji, the one for dragon, should suffice in my opinion as well. Omnibender - Talk - 21:39, October 26, 2013 (UTC) :Ok, tomorrow I'll post the picture with only the first Kanji. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 13:55, October 27, 2013 (UTC) ::Sorry for the delay, but here is the first part of the Kanji to the symbol. → [[User:Rafael Uchiha|'Rafael']] [[Message Wall:Rafael Uchiha|'Uchiha']] 19:22, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Manda II Should Manda II be placed as an inhabitant? As he isn't technically a snake by normal means. He was a clone. Although yes, he is a snake AND a clone of Manda, would he really reside there? I know he would need a place of residence, but somehow I feel he didn't reside there, since he isn't a "normal" case. SusanooUnleashed (talk) 08:40, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :bump 07:06, March 18, 2013 (UTC) ::I believe that was put there because despite everything Manda II is a summon and when not with Kabuto, it has to go somewhere.--Cerez365™ (talk) 11:52, March 18, 2013 (UTC) :::Plus kabuto probably made a contract with the snake sage to allow a snake to rest there, seeing as hes a sage and he can use abilities learnt from the snake sage it would make sense that manda II would be allowed to rest there --Root根 12:53, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Manda II - 2 I'm saying because Manda II is a clone, that means he wasn't born in the Ryuchi cave. So he shouldn't be put in as an inhabitant. He was cloned in a laboratory. Therefore, he wouldn't be handled as the normal snakes as a Ryuchi Cave inhabitant.Cloudtheavenger (talk) 05:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :If you clone a sheep and put it in a sheep den, does it inhabitate that den along with the other sheeps? • Seelentau 愛 議 10:25, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::Jesus, this is still a thing?--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 10:41, December 19, 2014 (UTC) :::Ah but it was never directly shown Manda II inhabits the den has it?Cloudtheavenger (talk) 17:15, December 19, 2014 (UTC) ::::It wasn't shown that the three-headed snake lives there, either. Same goes for some frogs. It just makes logical sense that they do, because they're the same species and Naruto isn't as complicated as the real world. • Seelentau 愛 議 17:23, December 19, 2014 (UTC)